


Come Undone

by HeadHunter



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Temporarily Unrequited Love, angry confessions, bandfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadHunter/pseuds/HeadHunter
Summary: Gerard kissed Frank on stage last Friday, and when Gerard said it meant nothing, Frank decided that going out and getting drunk and getting the shit beat out of him was better than feeling rejection. But what happens when Gerard admits he was wrong?OR the one where Gerard rejects Frank, Frank gets drunk, and a heated argument ensues.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it's finally here! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> You can imagine a revenge era Frank and Gerard for this one.  
> (Also I usually hate writing smut but I honestly didn't know how to end this without it)
> 
> P.S the title is a song by Grayscale :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! <3

Frank was infamous for overthinking things, especially when it came to relationships. He avoided having one night stands or even dating around in fear that it would just complicate things and mess up his life. Things were going so well with the band, and for the first time in his life he actually felt happy and proud of himself, and he wanted to make sure nothing would ruin that.

That is, until, Gerard decided to change that...  
Last night, when they played a show at Projekt Revolution, Gerard, in what must have been the heat of the moment mixed in with a bunch of adrenaline, decided to kiss Frank.

Don’t get him wrong, Frank did stupid shit to Gerard on stage all the time. He’d rub his face against his crotch or his neck, he had even licked Gerard’s face a few times. He mostly did this because he knew it got the crowd going, but it was also a mixture of adrenaline and Frank’s compelling curiosity toward Gerard, though he tried not to think much about it. 

But Gerard kissed Frank last Friday. And it wasn't just a kiss. Frank had kissed many people before, and it hadn't felt like that.  
The way Gerard kissed him felt unforgiving, and dangerous, like something inside Frank would light on fire if he stayed there too long. The way Gerard relentlessly grabbed onto Frank's hair and the way he could taste the salt of his sweat on his lips and beer on his breath. Frank was so shocked and the kiss was so intense that he immediately dropped his guitar and pulled Gerard into him, right on stage.   
It was over within seconds, but for some reason, Frank could still feel all of it days after it happened...

Beforehand, Frank never really knew for sure how Gerard felt about him. And to be honest, Frank wasn't sure how he felt either. It seemed like recently Frank would catch him staring at him, and Gerard would just look away and start smiling to himself. It made his heart start to race with curiosity and a feeling inside him that started developing. But he wasn't sure if this meant something more than a friendship or not. Frank didn't think either of them was gay, they just had, a special sort of relationship.

One thing is for sure, ever since they kissed on Friday, Frank could not stop thinking about it. Every little thing Gerard did after that night made Frank question more and more what they were. The way Gerard would instinctively lay his head on Frank's shoulder while they were watching a movie on the bus, or the way he would watch Frank’s mouth as he took drags off his cigarettes. It got to the point where Frank was feeling guilty for even looking at Gerard while he was changing clothes on the tour bus because he felt like he was starting to stare and admire Gerard in a way that he never did.

Frank overthought every single thing after that night. To the point where he convinced himself that he needed to talk to Gerard about it just to clear his conscience.

So after their show one night, Ray and Mikey invited Frank and Gerard to go out and have a few beers at an after-party with the bands, but Frank politely declined. After these last few days, he couldn’t even force himself to have a good time if he wanted to. He was just too worried and anxious. Gerard wanted to go but he admitted he had a headache and went to lie down.

Ray and Mikey will be gone for a while… Frank thought to himself.   
It’s now or never I guess.

Frank wasn’t really sure how he was going to bring this up to his best friend without making things incredibly awkward. He was sort of hoping he would be able to just talk about the kinds of feelings he was having, and Gerard would understand.

Maybe he even feels the same way. 

As Ray and Mikey stepped out, Frank took a deep breath and walked to the master bedroom door at the back of the bus. His knuckles were timid as he knocked twice.  
A grumbled “whaaat” arose from the room.  
Frank creaked open the door, “Hey buddy...how ya feelin’?” Frank couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous Gerard looked lying pathetically on his side covered in blankets with a hand rubbing his temple. One thing he knew about Gerard, is that when he was sick or had a headache, he was basically dead.   
Gerard looked up from the bed to meet Frank’s gaze and immediately rolled back over, “Ohh. Hi Frankie. I'm doing okay. It feels like there's a fucking rock in my head though.”  
“That sounds about right actually.” Frank huffed a laugh as he entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Hey asshole, tell me what you're doing in here before I punch you.” Gerard's voice was slightly muffled from the blankets.  
Frank's heart began to beat faster, as he knew whatever he was about to say was going to fill the room with awkward tension, but he just couldn't push this off any longer.  
No matter what, Gerard was his friend, and he would understand.  
“Well, um,” he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “I don't know if you remember this, you probably don't, actually, playing at Projekt Revolution?”  
“Yeah, I do. We played last Friday. Jesus Frank, I wasn’t that drunk.” Gerard's voice sounded confident yet concerned about where this was going.   
“Yeah, and um, this might be an awkward question but, do you remember kissing me, at all? Like on stage?” Frank's breath quickened but he tried to act natural.  
Gerard let out a weak laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah.” He said a-matter-of-factly. “Why?” He craned his neck to look at Frank.  
“Oh, I was just wondering if you remembered it.” Frank let out an awkward laugh and averted his eyes. “I just didn't know if it was all the adrenaline or like, or if you did it cause you, um-”   
Gerard rubbed his eyes “Jesus Frank don't make it weird,” Frank looked over his shoulder at a slightly irritated Gerard. “We were just having fun up there, that's all. We let the music take control and, I don’t know, shit just happens.”   
Frank felt his heart drop at those words. “Oh.” He still continued to try and act natural but it was getting more difficult. “You’ve just been acting different lately, I guess-” 

Gerard looked straight at him with hostility in his voice, “Frank what are you getting at?”

Hearing Gerard say that and the dumbfounded look on his face made Frank’s blood boil. Like Gerard was just annoyed at Frank for even bringing it up.

He didn’t know what he was expecting from this conversation. Did he really think Gerard was just going to release all these pent up feelings for Frank? No, but he knew in that moment that he wanted to get out of that room and as far away from Gerard as possible. 

“Yeah, uh you know what, never mind”, he smiled sarcastically, “You're right.” Frank nodded stiffly, feeling a lump in his throat. “Thanks.”

Frank delivered coldly as he stood up hearing Gerard say “Frank wait” as he slammed the door shut.

He wasn't angry at Gerard. He was pissed off at himself for letting himself believe something so stupid. This whole time, all of these thoughts that Frank had and all of this hope that Gee really felt something was a lie.   
Gerard was a 26-year-old, really good-looking straight guy. And Frank was a tattooed burnout who played guitar in his band. That was it.  
And that was all he’d ever be.

He stood feet away from the door wanting more than anything to curl into a ball and feel sorry for himself as the lump in his throat grew bigger. 

Fuck these feelings. I never should've let myself believe that shit.

He felt his eyes begin to sting and well up as he clenched his fists wanting to punch something out of frustration. Just then the bus door opened revealing Ray and Mikey carrying a beer in each hand.

“Hey Frankie, you okay?” Ray said passively as he walked inside   
Frank calmed himself down scarily quick. “Yeah, I'm good. And actually, I think I do wanna go out with you guys tonight. It's been kind of a stressful day and I need to just blow off some steam.”  
He made sure Gerard heard that last part.

() () ()

Frank already knew what sort of trouble he was getting into just by going out and drinking while he was pissed off like this, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get drunk and make out with a girl to forget all about Gerard. Because at the end of the day, what was he to Gerard?

A bandmate. The guitarist. That’s it.

The after party was right next to the venue they had just played at, and quite literally a block away from where their bus was parked, so Ray and Mikey just walked back to the venue with Frank, asking him how he was feeling and if Gerard was feeling okay. With every question about him, Frank felt his face get warmer. 

Why should he care at all about how Gerard’s doing when it’s obvious he has no regard for Frank’s feelings?

Just fucking stupid.

Ray and Mikey, unknowing of Frank’s mental state, left Frank alone standing next to the bar.   
He was only about three beers in, but he could feel a soothing yet numbing buzz start to creep into his body. The venue was playing shitty AC/DC knockoffs, but there were plenty of people at the bar to talk to. 

“Hey!”

A high pitched voice yelled from a few feet away. Frank’s vision began to weaken as he looked over to see it was a short blonde girl with really trashy dark highlights in her hair start to walk over to him. She lifted a bottle to her lips.

“Hi,” Frank said confidently.

The girl got uncomfortably close to Frank and flashed a smile at him. “You’re from that band that played earlier, aren't you?” She was definitely drunk but trying to mask it because her breath reeked of alcohol.

“Yeah. I play the guitar.” He played that up as much as possible to impress her. 

“Then what’s a cute guitar player like you standing over here by yourself?” 

Frank finished off his beer and immediately found another one in his hand. “I’m just trying to make someone jealous.” He admitted.

The girl’s eyes widened. “Hey, me too!” She grabbed Frank’s arm and admired his tattoos. “We should make them jealous together.”  
Frank saw she was trying really hard. She wasn’t ugly, but definitely not Frank’s type. He could tell she was a fuck girl from her “Nirvana” tank top and her shorts were so short that if Frank saw her from behind her ass would be hanging out.

But she did have tattoos.  
Two on her thighs and one on her right shoulder.   
And she had a nose ring

Gerard didn’t have any tattoos. Or piercings. He was too afraid of needles.  
Frank should be hooking up with someone who has rad fucking art on their body.  
Someone who’s not afraid to stick metal in their skin.

“Do you wanna dance with me?” Frank’s words came out in a slew but the girl was already pulling Frank onto the main floor where a shit ton of people were dancing.  
His movements were slow but before he knew it she was touching her hands up and down the front of Frank’s shirt. 

Frank didn’t exactly have much experience dancing at clubs or dancing at all really, but the alcohol in his body did all the work for him as he grabbed her hips and swayed with her body.

This is what I should’ve been doing all along. He thought. I’m a fucking young rockstar I should be out like this every night, not pining over someone who plays with my fucking feelings.

He stared down at her lips, trying to forget what Gerard looked and tasted like. The girl twisted her body around and started rubbing her ass on Frank’s waist. The sounds of the music and their movements began to run together as Frank slowly felt himself slip out of reality.

All of a sudden, he heard someone yell in his ear, and before he could even think, a fist collided with his face. 

Frank went down, hard. His head slammed against the wooden floor and he winced in pain.

“The fuck you think you’re doing dancing with my girl? Huh, punk faggot?”

Frank looked up to see a tall, very tall, buzzcut man who was beefy as hell towering above him, with the girl he was dancing with covering her mouth in shock.

Yeah, Frank kinda knew something like this would happen.  
He held his head and attempted to get up.

“HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKER”, suddenly a foot collided with Frank’s ribcage. 

His ribs felt broken. He coughed and choked like he was going to throw up as he heard the music stop and people come to crowd around him. He looked down and saw blood beneath him, unsure of which orifice it was coming from. 

Frank laughed to himself at the ridiculousness of his situation. The fact that he drunkenly danced with some random girl and now he was about to be killed by a douchebag in a cutoff. Then, realizing he had nothing to lose, he focused all of his strength into looking up at the man above him and said, “your girl is a skank anyway”.

Frank saw his life flash before his eyes as the guy grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground, and reeled back his fist.

“HEY DOUCHEBAG PUT HIM DOWN” a voice yelled from the crowd. The guy looked back and laughed. As he let Frank down and stepped to the side, Frank saw Gerard, standing in shock over his beaten body beside a security officer.

The boyfriend stood up against Gerard, who surprisingly was slightly taller than the guy who laid Frank on the ground just moments before. Frank had never seen Gerard so pissed and intimidating. His black leather jacket helped with that. The way he furrowed his eyebrows, inspecting the guy with red in the whites of his eyes. Nothing but rage filled his face. It almost looked like he was about to start throwing his fists at him. It made Frank nervous for the other guy while at the same time slightly enjoying the fact that Gerard was…  
Standing up for him…?

The douchebag stared at Gerard, then glanced at the security guard, then back at Frank.

“You've got a big fuckin’ mouth.” He said, smiling and pointing down at Frank. “Next time I'll break your goddamn arm.” He turned and disappeared into the crowd with his girlfriend, leaving the security officer to order the spectators to disperse. 

Frank, still on the cold ground and in immense pain looked up at Gerard, whose tough-guy facade faded and turned to a concerned expression as he looked down at Frank. Frank laughed and wiped the blood from his nose.

“My knight in shining armor.” He drunkenly stated with sarcasm. He couldn’t stand the way Gerard looked at him. Pitying him. Coming to his rescue like he needed any help. Frank was more than happy to let someone beat the shit out of him. The physical pain he felt was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling from what Gerard had said earlier.

Gerard leaned down to Frank and held out his hand. Frank grabbed it hesitantly, avoiding eye contact. He winced in pain from his nearly broken ribs as he stood hunched over with Gerard already trying to put Frank's arm over his shoulder.  
“What the fuck happened Frank?”

Frank couldn't help but laugh again. “Why the fuck do you care? Where's Ray and Mikey? My real friends?” He could feel the warmth from Gerard holding him up. It felt so nice but he did everything in his power to ignore how close he was to him. “HELLOOOOO HAS ANYONE SEEN MY REAL FRIENDS” Frank yelled obnoxiously, almost vomiting from the sudden amount of vocal power.

“Jesus you’re so drunk,” Gerard was now pulling Frank out of the venue and onto the road toward their bus. “You're not answering me, Frank. That guy could've killed you.” Frank's feet were stumbling over Gerard's as he just now realized the alcohol was very much still in his system.   
“First off, I had it under control the whole time.” His body began to sway more and more and Gerard was borderline carrying him. “And B, I would have beat that guy's bitch ass if you hadn't gotten in the way.” He could see the blurry lights from the bus only a few feet away. “And numero three, that girl was hot as fuck and she would've been worth it-” Frank shoved those words at Gerard heavily.

“Oh is that why you called her a skank?” Gerard unlocked the door to the bus and threw Frank inside on the floor. He slammed the door shut and Frank just laid on the ground and laughed.

“You’re just jealous Gee.”

Gerard paused. “Are you serious Frank? Jealous of what? You getting piss drunk and getting your ass beat?” He laughed harshly. “You’re right I fucking envy you right now.”

Frank laughed again. Finding it funny that Gerard was so incredibly pissed off because Frank knew he deserved it. He wiped more blood from his nose, stood up and walked to the sink mirror, which is when he finally got a good look at himself. A pulsing black eye, disheveled hair, a bloody nose, and a small cut on his lip next to his lip ring. 

In a twisted way, he liked looking like this. He looked like a fighter. A badass. It forced him to feel something physical and tangible instead of these made up feelings that caused him pain. It made him believe that if he really were on the brink of getting beaten to death, he would have a better reason to worry.

Instead, he was standing on a bus with a guy who didn’t give a shit about him.

He turned to Gerard and noticed him analyzing Frank’s face. Gerard quickly averted his gaze, and Frank could see his hands start to shake. Frank wasn’t so nervous around Gerard anymore, because he knew in the very bitter end of it all, Gerard didn’t give a shit about Frank.

Frank couldn’t help but give a pissed off laugh, “Look at you. You’re looking at me like I’m a fuckin’ beaten puppy. God, you piss me off.” Frank stumbled toward him running his hands through his hair. Gerard looked visibly scared for what Frank was about to do. “What do you want me to do?” He yelled in Gerard’s face, “Thank you for saving me? I didn’t fuckin’ need your help! I was gonna let that guy beat the shit out of me regardless.” Frank turned away and leaned over the kitchen sink, feeling sick. “Actually, I wish he would have killed me, or at least make me forget who you are.” 

Gerard grabbed his shoulder and spun him forcefully, “Frank what the fuck is going on with you-”

“Are you seriously asking me that?!” Frank swatted his arm away and stepped toward Gerard, and Gerard took a small step back, “Jesus christ dude we’ve been best friends for years and now you wanna lie to me?!” Frank felt his eyes start to well up but he ignored it. Gerard was so taken back by Frank’s yelling and passionate emotion that he too felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t know what was wrong and he had never seen Frank this upset.

Frank gave Gerard a deathly cold stare, “You are telling me, this whole fucking time we’ve been in this band, you’ve never once thought about what might happen between you and me?” Frank saw Gerard’s eyes turn dark, so he took a step toward him. Frank knew that Gerard knew what he was talking about because tried to avert his eyes again. Frank tilted his head up so that he could no longer look away. “I don’t believe that for a goddamn second.” He spat out. He could tell Gerard understood what he was talking about, because he started breathing heavier, and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

Frank licked the blood from the cut on his lip. “You’re just too much of a pussy to admit that you’ve thought about it. So you use “shit happens on stage” as an excuse to get off on it.” Frank could see anger start to boil in Gerard’s eyes but he continued. “I’m fucking sick of it. You can either have it all or none asshole-”

Suddenly Gerard’s face turned into a snarl. “SHUT THE FUCK UP” He yelled and grabbed Frank by the wrists and pushed them above his head against the wall, shaking the bus slightly. 

Frank suddenly sobered up at the sudden rush of adrenaline. He began panting in fear as he was inches away from Gerard’s face. “That’s not fucking true,” Gerard said with the whites of his eyes engulfed in red and the fluorescent lights on the bus made it look like he might almost begin crying from anger. “It’s not true, and you know it.” Gerard’s hands squeezed so tight on Frank’s wrists that Frank winced in pain at the bruises his fingertips were leaving. Frank panted laying his head on the wall behind him, unable to speak. Just then he saw Gerard’s dark and hurt eyes analyzing Frank’s face like he was searching for something. Gerard’s breathing was erratic and Frank could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his hands like he was nervous yet Gerard kept his body and his face so fucking close to Frank that he could feel the heat radiating between them.

“What is it then?” Frank’s voice came out in almost a whisper as he involuntarily let his eyes settle on Gerard’s panting lips and before he knew it Gerard slammed his lips into Frank. 

This kiss wasn’t like the other one they had, however. Frank felt absolutely powerless under Gerard’s pressing of his wrists into the wall. Frank finally stopped fighting it and let himself be at Gerard’s mercy, and feel every part of his being. His warm body pressing against his torso, his soft lips moving tenderly but rushed with anxious passion. Like he too had been waiting to do this for a long time.

Frank had to keep himself from audibly whining when Gerard finally pulled away. Gerard’s breathing was still heavy and nervous. He pressed his forehead against the shorter Frank’s avoiding eye contact, and Frank could feel the sweat from Gerard's face. “Frank, I-I’ve wanted to.” His voice struggled to say it, like an apology. “God I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too.” In a quick motion, Frank freed his wrists, grabbed the back of Gerard’s neck and began exploring his mouth again. Gerard hesitantly placed his hands on Frank’s waist but they quickly became greedy when he felt how unbelievably beautiful Frank's hips were under his palms. 

Frank could feel Gerard’s body weakening in his grasp, and he was the first was to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth, which forced a frustrated groan from Gerard’s throat. 

Frank couldn’t believe what was happening but he didn’t want to stop. He had a newfound confidence in making Gerard feel this way. Gerard’s lips were the softest he’d ever felt; they melted into Frank’s mouth as Gerard took Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth so softly and carefully that it made Frank moan with impatience. Gerard then thrust his hips into Frank, gripping his waist and pinning him further against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s mouth. 

Gerard panted and tugged at the bottom of Frank's shirt. “Please, my god, I wanna see all of you.”

He had never heard Gerard’s voice so desperate, but Frank didn't hesitate as he yanked his shirt off and threw it on the floor. “You've seen me shirtless before,” Frank said slightly confused. 

“God, not like this.” Gerard marveled at the artwork on Frank's body. “With my hands getting to touch every part of you.”

Gerard was right. This was the closest they’ve ever been. It was the first time Frank was able to rub against Gerard’s petite nose with his own and run his fingers through Gerard’s fluffy hair. And it was the first time Gerard got to see Frank’s gorgeous hazel eyes up close and be able to see and touch so much of his soft skin. Both of them panting and gripping at each other anywhere they can.

Frank found his hands on the front of Gerard’s leather jacket as he pulled away from the kiss. “I wanna see you.” 

Gerard looked at Frank’s face hesitantly, “Are you sure?” Frank looked into Gerard’s pale green eyes, noticing that Gerard was insecure, and nodded with a small smile. Gerard swiped off his jacket and lifted the back of his shirt over his head and shyly looked at the ground as he threw it on top of Frank’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Frank couldn’t help but stare and place his tattooed hands on his completely blank canvas chest. He didn’t have abs but a soft flat stomach and a v-line that stuck out of his jeans ever so slightly.

Perfect.

“You’re so, fucking-” Frank stumbled on his words as he continued to stare and smile, “just wow.”  
Gerard smiled and covered his face with his hand. “Jesus christ no.” 

Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. The yellow light of the bus made Gerard’s pupils glow, and his smile turned to captivation. Frank once again snaked his hand into Gerard’s hair, focusing every part of himself into kissing him as Gerard let his anxiety about his insecurities fade away.

Their bodies were warm against each other and their hands began to explore this new territory of bare skin. Frank could feel goosebumps on Gerard's neck when suddenly Gerard thrust his hips into Frank’s as he did before, but this time the movement was so obscene it caught Frank off guard. 

“Shit, fuck-” He could feel Gerard growing against his leg. Frank had never seen Gerard like this, and he wasn’t sure if anyone ever had, and the fact that Frank was the one making him react this way made it even more enjoyable. Gerard’s pupils were dilated and hungry, but the noises he was making were weak and needy.

Gerard then hooked his fingers in Frank’s belt loops and yanked him forward, causing Frank to grind against him once again. Gerard was so confident and overpowering that it was too much for Frank’s still slightly drunk brain to comprehend. He was starting to feel himself close to finishing just from standing there.

“Jesus christ you are fucking torturing me, can we like-, um-” Frank let out a weak laugh, gesturing toward the bedroom. Gerard laughed nervously and quickly led them both to the bedroom and shut the door. 

Frank pushed Gerard onto the bed and straddled his waist. They both smiled at each other as Frank leaned down to kiss him again. This kiss was even better than the one earlier because they knew each other's lips now. It was no longer curious and tender but passionate and dirty. Frank’s lips became a drug to Gerard as his hands traveled up and down Frank’s back, feeling his hips and the dimples in his back, which was too much for him to handle. 

“Fuck your body is so fucking beautiful,” Gerard huffed in between kisses, letting Frank do whatever he wanted on top of him. 

Frank smiled at the compliment and began unbuttoning Gerard’s pants, when suddenly Gerard stopped him, “Hey hey wait-”

Frank looked up at him confused.

“Are you sure? Because, you had so much to drink and, god this is amazing, you’re amazing, fuck Frank I don’t wanna mess this up-”

“Hey,” Frank leaned back up toward him and kept his voice down, “Yeah I’ll admit I’m still pretty buzzed but I sobered up real fuckin’ quick when you slammed me against that wall.” Gerard put a hand up to his face and smiled. “Trust me when I say, this is all I’ve wanted to do for so long, and I will regret it in the morning if I don’t do this.” Gerard’s gaze softened under Frank’s reassuring words. “I promise you this isn’t the alcohol talking. I want you so bad. Nothing's gonna mess this up.”

Gerard licked his lips and smiled. Frank smiled back and began kissing Gerard's neck and nipping at the skin behind his ear. The adrenaline and blood rushed back into Gerard’s body as Frank pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to reveal himself fully. Gerard’s face almost flushed with embarrassment but he had no time to feel insecure because the panting Frank laying beside him was now licking his entire hand and began touching him slowly. 

“H-holy shit Frank-” Gerard said in a loud whisper. Frank watched him as his eyes fluttered with every movement he made. Gerard closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open. This was the best thing Frank had ever seen. Gerard, who he thought was untouchable in this territory, suddenly coming undone and powerless to what Frank was doing to him. Watching Frank’s hand covered in tattoos cleverly work on Gerard’s dick made his back arch and he gripped at Frank’s hair.

“You, have n-no fucking idea, how many times I-I’ve imagined you doing this-” Gerard’s heart was hammering against his chest as he could barely get the words out.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve laid in bed like this wishing it was your hand instead of mine.” Hearing those words from Frank made Gerard’s body go absolutely insane. He looked over to see Frank’s gentle face looking at him with such soft eyes that it made Gerard want to succumb to anything Frank wanted from him. Just then Frank leaned in and bit softly at Gerard’s ear and began breathing gently against it and that was enough for Gerard.

“Fuck, fuck-” He gripped Frank’s bicep, digging his nails in as he began spilling all over Frank’s hand and his own chest. He felt his heartbeat all throughout his body and couldn’t do anything afterward except pant into Frank’s chest and stare at Frank’s mouth, who was panting as well.

“Fuck, that was so hot, you are, jesus christ,” Frank was lost for words as he grabbed a dirty shirt he found on the bed and wiped off his hand. Gerard suddenly grabbed his hip and kissed him again and began unbuttoning Frank’s pants.

“Gerard wait, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Gerard said pulling Frank’s pants and boxers down, revealing just how fucking turned on he was. 

Gerard quickly switched over to Frank’s right side so he could use his right hand. Just as Frank did before, Gerard licked his hand and made sure Frank was watching as he leaned an inch away from his lips and said, “So you don’t have to imagine it anymore.”

Gerard wrapped his whole hand around Frank and Gerard got to watch his whole expression up close as Frank let out a small yelp, closing his eyes and arching his back. Frank had been pretending to be a tough guy all day and now Gerard was showing him just how weak he could make Frank. And he was. With every motion Gerard made Frank’s body shake. Frank was still slightly turned to Gerard as he tried to kiss him in between deep breathes and swears but it ended up being a lazy touch to his lips. 

“Sh-shit, Gee-” The neediness in Frank’s usually gravel voice sent Gerard into a frenzy, and the fact that he called him Gee while doing this. 

“I know Frankie,” Gerard said into his ear as Frank flipped to his back. “Just let me make you feel good baby.” Gerard had never called Frank that but it felt right to say because Gerard wanted to make sure that he felt good.

And Frank did. So much so that he began moving his hips into Gerard ever so slightly and it made Gerard hard all over again, thinking about what it would be like to fuck Frank for real, “Jesus christ Frankie you’re so fucking beautiful.” Gerard decided to do exactly what Frank did to him which was attack Frank’s ear. He began huffing breaths and the softest of moans directly into Frank’s ear and Frank grabbed on to Gerard’s hair.

“H-holy fuck don’t stop please.” Before he knew it Frank let out a loud and unrestricted moan as Gerard stroked him through his high. Watching Frank spill all over Gerard’s hand was probably the hottest thing Gerard had ever seen. Gerard watched Frank’s face as his heavy breathing moistened his bottom lip. “Fuck Frank… You are such a fucking riot.” 

Frank lifted his hand to his face and heaved a weak laugh, still coming down from the bliss.

Gerard grabbed the same t-shirt from earlier and wiped his hand. They both pulled up their pants to get comfortable again and Frank slumped next to Gerard, his heart still beating hard and sweat still accumulating on his forehead. Gerard just managed to wrap his arms around Franks' waist, and Frank kept his at Gerard’s chest.

As they were both trying to wrap their heads around what just happened, they looked at each other and began laughing.

“Um”, Frank started, “We’re in trouble aren’t we?”

Gerard fidgeted his hand behind Frank’s back and smiled. “Well, that depends. Are you gonna go off and try to fuck some girl and get your ass beat?” Gerard giggled looking at Frank’s developing black eye. “Even though you look very cute with a black eye.”

Frank laughed with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, “I won’t if I can have this with you.”

Gerard pulled Frank close, “Deal.”


End file.
